PROJECT SUMMARY ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core will be responsible for coordinating the scientific and financial activities of the PPG. It will establish policies for use of the Cores and coordinate communication between the Projects and other Cores, as well as with Advisory Committees. This Core will be responsible for scheduling and arranging monthly meetings of PPG participants and preparing period scientific and financial reports of progress. Maintenance and monitoring of institutional authorizations for animal use and other laboratory regulations will be performed through the Administrative Core.